Seven OTHER Final Fantasies: VinnieStyle
by Alamrin
Summary: Vincent's been having some dreams of his own! Sequel to Seven Final Fantasies. please R&R and I hope it's as funny and enjoyable as the first one! Rated T just in case Cid decides to go berserk, of which I'm not sure yet!
1. Chapter 1

Hey peoples! Thanks for the GREAT reviews, I felt so special  Thank you all! Well this is Seven Final Fantasies, Vincent style so let's see what happens now!

**Fantasy 1**

"Hey guys I need some nice big lemons for this chicken. Can you help me out?" Tifa went out into the cozy little upstairs living room where all the guys were hanging out: Cloud and Cid trying to outdo each other a video game, Barret commentating and Vincent standing in a corner, looking out the window, expression blank. "What's that Teef?" Cloud asked absently, concentrating more on the game. "If you guys want this chicken to taste good I need those lemons," Tifa said in a singsong voice. "Tifa, we're in the middle of combat here," Cid grunted, the usual cigarette sticking out of his mouth. Tifa glanced at Barret. "Somebody's gotta commentate," he said, "Can't you just kick the lemons down or something?" Cloud and Cid laughed at this, and Tifa's eyebrows furrowed, causing them to fall silent, knowing the punch Tifa packed. She turned to Vincent, who glared at her. "You're the… the tallest," she stammered. Vincent nodded slightly and stood up to go. "Thank you," she smiled, and he nodded again.

Outside, Vincent bore himself out looking up at the tree for lemons low enough for him to reach. He dared not climb the thin branched tree. As he stared up at the tree, he wished he had some sort of weapon that he could use…

_As Vincent stood there in all his stumped glory, he suddenly heard a slight sound behind him: a twig, breaking underfoot. He turned around just in time to see an oversized shuriken fly above his head and into the lemon tree. In a flash, four lemons fell one after the other on the ground, miraculously at his very feet. Surprised and impressed, he turned fully around. Yuffie Kisaragi, female ninja, expert shuriken handler, was standing, straight and proud, two feet from him, smirking triumphantly at her harvest. Vincent, not knowing what to do, scratched the back of his head, a little ashamed that a mere girl, and quite a small, frail one at that, had done the task he was stumped on doing quite as quickly as she did. Then again, Yuffie Kisaragi was not as frail as she seemed, he thought with admiration. He was startled when Yuffie stepped a foot closer to him, her smirk blooming into a mischievous smile. He was even more startled when he automatically stepped back, and tripped clumsily over a tree root, falling quite ungracefully to the ground. Yuffie laughed, a pretty yet slightly crazy laugh, and stepped right up to him, looking down at the embarrassed man and laughing her little head off. He got up, brushed off the back of his red cape and looked, slightly angrily into her eyes, her beautiful stormy grey eyes, as if to say, "What are you laughing at?" Yuffie giggled and lightly tapped his cheek as if to say, "You know very well." This little tap on the cheek sent a jolting zap of electricity through his nerves. Contact. Contact with this ninja, this rare and beautiful ninja girl, so innocent yet unpredictable. Yuffie saw the effect she was having on him, and placed her whole hand on his cheek, this time stroking it gently and smiling. Vincent enjoyed this touch, this soft hand, and he stood there, rooted to the spot for fear of losing contact with Yuffie. He placed hiss own hand onto hers, stroking her hand. She laughed and he felt her face coming nearer to his…_

Vincent looked up suddenly. Tifa stared at him, hands on her hips, one eyebrow up. "I was wondering where my lemons were," was all she said. Vincent stared at her, then the tree, then at his hand that was on his cheek. If it wasn't for his cowl, Tifa would've seen the redness of his cheeks as heat rushed up to them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fantasy 2**

"Hey Vincent, you should shower up and change, we have to leave soon," Tifa, looking drop-dead gorgeous in her long, form-fitting, burgundy-coloured dress and her hair up in a French braid with a few quills of hair falling on the sides of her face. Vincent looked blankly at her. "You have to go, you're the bodyguard. It'll make me money, so come on," Tifa said, sternly. Vincent raised an eyebrow, and Tifa sighed. "It'll make YOU money, but you need to pay your rent," she corrected herself. His brow fell and he went up the stairs to his room. He opened his cupboard and took out the clothing he was to wear to the formal party that he was hired to be bodyguard for. He was to stand at the door and "look tough" as the employer, a chic and rich young woman called Celeste, had said. Vincent had nodded slightly; why the hell did he do that? He sighed as he undressed, wrapping a towel around his hips. He stood in front of the mirror, checking out his build, looking for places he had to tone or exercise. As he flexed his lean arm muscles, testing their firmness with his fingers, he wondered what would happen if someone walked in…

…_Vincent heard a noise at the door; a slight noise, one that no one else might have heard – the sound of breathing, controlled breathing. Someone was watching him. He turned swiftly. The first thing he saw was a cute white grin, a grin that was clearly mischievous. That could only mean one thing – Yuffie. And there she was. Standing in the doorway, looking very mischievous, was Yuffie Kisaragi, the Wutian Warrior of Midgar, and also of Tifa's bar, for she was well known for having the World Record for breaking the most glasses and spilling the most drinks in the bar. She looked at Vincent up and down, her eyes widening and her smile broadening with both mischief and awe. She approached him slowly, carefully, as if contemplating his moves. He couldn't move; something had rooted him to that spot, he couldn't lift his legs, his muscles seemed locked. He looked at the slender young vixen walking towards him, so young yet so full of knowledge. Did she know of her effect on him? Did she know how she was scaring him yet exciting him at this point in time? He hoped she didn't, because he knew that she would take great advantage of that, oh he knew. A sudden urge gripped him: he was fighting with his life to keep himself from reaching for her, pulling her into an inescapable grip and pressing hungry lips against her luscious skin. Her short khakis and dark green midriff top which left her creamy shoulders and slender neck exposed did nothing to help him fight. He suddenly felt as if he was in a danger zone, as if he was doing something he really shouldn't be doing, and so he was. He was fantasizing and having deep uncontrollable urges involving a young minor, an innocent girl…No, scratch that. Yuffie was ANYTHING but innocent, and that he was going to see now. He was so engrossed in keeping his distance that he failed to notice that Yuffie was less than an arm's length away from him; she was too close for comfort and safety. O God. She was inching closer. She lifted her hand and rested it on his lean, rock hard torso, grinning wickedly. He could not move for the life of himself. Shit shit shit shit shit. She was touching him; she was running her hands over his chest. "You have lotsa muscles Vinnie," she whispered, and she moved closer, slipping her arms around him. He stood there, awkwardly, weakening, knowing he would lose control in a very little while… She pressed herself to him, laughing softly now, running her hands tightly over his back, feeling the rippling muscles under his skin. "Wow, I could get used to this," she whispered again, her face inches away from his; she was tiptoeing. Vincent began to give up, his big arms slipping around her waist, so small that he could span the width of it in his hands… she giggled and placed her arms around his neck…_

Crash! Thump! Vincent's eyes were tightly closed, and he refused to open them for a while. He faintly heard the sound of heels clicking up the stairs. He knew however, that no one would venture into his room without permission. He heard people at the door. He heard Tifa's voice telling Cloud not to enter the room. He decided to open his eyes. He was sprawled on his back on the floor, his limbs spread and the large mirror that he was looking in was flat on top of him. Huh?????? How did THAT happen?? His eyes widened and he quickly made a move to get up, but the hardwood floor was so slippery under his feet that he slipped and fell clumsily down again. The mirror, thank God, was undamaged. "Well I DID break its fall," Vincent thought miserably as he slowly got up, lifting the mirror and standing it up in front of him. He looked at himself in it, then shook his head and tried to ignore the strange, ticklish redness that came to his cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Fantasy 3**

"Wow, somebody looks sharp," Celeste, hostess of the grand BORING formal party of which Vincent was door guard, raised her thin, delicately shaped eyebrows as she surveyed Vincent's formal wear: black suit, dark red shirt, a red that came quite close but not quite comparable to his blood-red eyes, and a black hat atop his head, a red ribbon matching the shirt right above the brim going right around the hat. His ebony locks fell at the sides of his head, and he looked classy and fit in well. He nodded once, annoyed on the inside for agreeing to this. Why did she want a door guard for a FORMAL party anyway? Formal parties weren't ones to be crashed, nor would anyone want to sneak into something as boring and drab as THIS. He knew that Celeste had only done this because she fancied him, and he didn't like her even more for that. He had no time nor need for women… well MOST women anyway…

… _Vincent stood straight and strong at the door, checking every invitation that was shown to him at the door before letting the guests in. He received several glances and raised eyebrows from several women, and even a few winks. He didn't care. He sighed a little as another young woman came to the door. He kept his head bent slightly, so that his hair hid his face, waiting expectantly for the invitation to appear in his view. He was shocked and taken by surprise when he felt gloved fingers touch his chin and raise his head. Red eyes met stormy grey ones. He heard the all too familiar giggle of the little ninja he knew so well – Yuffie. When he saw her pretty face smiling at him, he almost smiled back. He wasn't accustomed to smiling though. She looked beautiful – she wore a straight, slinky and quite flattering tangerine coloured dress with a dipping V-neck. His eyes couldn't help but travel over her neck and the slight bit of cleavage she showed before going back up to admire her smiling face. "Looking sharp Vinnie," she giggled. He was so engrossed in her appearance, her smile and her eyes, that he didn't even notice that Yuffie had repeated (or almost repeated) Celeste's words, the very same words he was disgusted to hear. He gasped slightly when she reached her white gloved hand to his face, touching his cheek ever so slightly, causing prickles of goosebumps to spread down his neck. She leaned toward him, pressing small, soft lips against his ear, much to his surprise and shock. Her lips then moved down the line of his jaw, soft and smooth. His eyelids dropped over his eyes as her little lips worked their magic on his face; she was kissing his cheek now. He smirked a little bit, in this delightful pleasure, and then his smirk broadened. He was smiling. Her lips left a warm, fiery feeling on his cheek, a feeling that he liked very much. He reached towards her, aiming to touch her face, to pull her face towards him to lead her lips to his own…_

… Vincent's hand touched something… skin. The soft skin of the cheeks. He opened his eyes to see a stranger looking at him and blushing madly, a girl about Yuffie's age. He was touching her face, his fingers caressing the skin of her cheek, and he was SMILING. He pulled back his hand in a flash, almost as if something had burnt his fingers, and his smile vanished. The girl's smile disappeared when he moved his hand and put it out to get the invitations. She giggled anyway, and her female companions around her giggled in delight as well. The girl gave him a slight, flirty wave with her fingers and winked before entering the room. "Looks like someone's making friends," Tifa, who happened to come to see how he was coping, teased him with a grin on her face. Vincent's brows furrowed in anger, but that didn't stop the heat from rushing up to his cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fantasy 4**

"Wow, what a pretty sight!" Tifa, her eyes bright with admiration, stared at the river along whose bank they were walking, basking in its beauty. It was Cloud's idea to get away from the bar for a while, and he had taken them on a nature walk – or, rather, he had taken TIFA on a nature walk and the rest of them had jumped into the borrowed car at the last minute: Marlene, Denzel, Nanaki and Vincent, who was amazed that Marlene had persuaded him to get into the car in the first place. Marlene, Denzel and Nanaki were off on their own, exploring the thick expanse of woods on the other side of the river. Tifa, Cloud and Vincent had long since left the bridge. But Vincent could take a hint. As they came up to a lovely clump of trees with wide branches, perfect for sitting with your lover and admiring the surroundings, Vincent spoke softly. "There are some trees overhead," he said, in a monotone. "Oh ok," Tifa said, "Take something to eat with you." Vincent absently stuck his hand into the picnic basket Tifa offered him and pulled out a shiny red apple. He walked off towards another grove of trees, where he sat down on a large, flat and amazingly smooth rock, taking a bite out of his apple. He knew people who would enjoy this river more than he would all right …

… _Vincent took another bite of the sweet fruit in his hand, staring into the river's sparkly appearance. He saw a flash of colour, all of a sudden. It was in the river. Vincent widened his eyes ever so slightly when he saw what it was – WHO it was. And who else would be playing in the river like that? None other than Yuffie Kisaragi. She was laughing, and the pretty sound of it rose into the air, and Vincent almost smiled. She grinned dazzling white at him, splashing water into the air in crystal droplets. Then her head whipped towards him, her face changing from joyful to mischievous. Oh shit. He knew what she was going to do; he got up and moved as far from the river as possible. Her wicked smile faded for an instant before returning to her face as she had another idea. She crept out of the river, moving slowly towards him, grinning wickedly. He looked at her with slightly wider eyes as she emerged from the water, exposing her in the dark brown, two – piece swimsuit she wore, showing off her slim waistline and long, nicely shaped legs. He could not move; he was too captivated by the silhouette of her body before him… God, the girl had blossomed into a beautiful young woman, a TEMPTING young woman. This was not good: a tempting young woman in a bikini approaching him… grinning wickedly; what did she have in mind?? He finally got the strength to move, and he dashed off for the forest behind him. Yuffie laughed out loud and chased after him. As he ran, he looked back. SHIT!!!! She was gaining!!! The little ninja was sleek and slim, and seemed to cut through the air in front of her. Suddenly he felt himself falling to the ground. He rolled over and ended up on his back with her on top of him, giggling. Her wet skin dripped small beads of water on his chest, neck and face. She giggled even more, and ran her wet hand over his face as if to wipe away the water, but only succeeded in wetting his face even more. She laughed at this, and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips, ever so slightly. She lowered her head towards his face; towards his lips…Vincent raised his head to meet her…_

… "VINCENT!!!" Tifa yelled, hoping to get his attention before it happened – SPLASH!! Vincent fell headlong into the river, and he thrashed his arms up in the air until he was able to steady himself in the water and swim to the river bank. He looked up to see that he was at the feet of Tifa and Cloud. "What was THAT?!" they both asked in unison. Vincent could say nothing, but looked down, knowing the feeling of redness flickering across his cheeks and nose all too well.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fantasy 5**

Vincent looked up at the sky in utter annoyance. Rain; how delightful… NOT. He had no umbrella so he continued to walk, soaking in the rain, as he continued to search for Marlene's pet puppy, Lilly. "Here Lilly," he thought, and almost took out his triple barreled gun to shoot himself after he said it. God, he was out of sorts. "Get over here, you mangy mutt," he snarled to himself. Now THAT was more like him. He wasn't an animal lover, especially when he had to search for them in the pouring rain under trees which gave NO shelter whatsoever. The fact that he was getting soaked to the bone and that his boots were getting muddy was not bothering him; it was the fact that these were the results of looking for a DOG that pissed him off. The rain shifted from average pour to torrential, so he decided to stop. He managed to find a tree with branched thick enough to shelter at least half the raindrops. He found a fairly large tree root and sat down on it, removing his heavy wet cloak from his back. He sat there looking up at the grey-black sky, and it reminded him of something…

… _This grey, this color was so familiar… he shook his head; he was probably imagining things. But when he raised his head again, he saw the same color, except he wasn't looking at the sky. He was staring into grey eyes, stormy grey eyes, grey like the stormy sky. They were such beautiful eyes, and he was so captivated by them that he stared straight back into them without blinking an eye. He heard the unmistakable giggle of the little ninja called Yuffie. She laughed, and then sat next to him, staring childishly up at him like a child waiting to hear a story. Vincent looked down at the pretty girl beside him, and she smiled broadly and threw skinny arms around his neck, cuddling up next to him like a wet cat looking for warmth from her master. As the wet skin of her cheek brushed against his face, a warm fuzzy feeling dawned there. He liked it; he liked this feeling, this warmth, this tingle. It was something he never felt before, something…special. He smiled slightly and pressed his cheek to her temple, loving the feeling of her body next to his. She giggled again. "You wanna cuddle Vinnie?" she asked, but pressing her face against his chest all the same. He hugged her close, the tip of his nose touching her hair. The blush began to spread from there, his nose and cheeks reddening involuntarily. She looked up at him at this same moment, and grinned when she saw him blushing. She reached up and pressed light kisses on his cheeks, knowing that this would make him blush even more. And so it did. He got even redder, and the tingling feeling grew inside of him, so warm and so lovely. He almost forgot that he was out in the rain, getting mud on his boots, getting soaked, looking for that bitch Lilly. Indeed, 'bitch' was the last word on his mind. The word on his mind was 'Yuffie.' This one word evolved onto a phrase: "sweet, lovely little Yuffie…" These words repeated themselves over and over in his mind as he hugged this warm little bundle in his arms and received the softest, sweetest little kisses ever. She smiled as she kissed him, knowing that he enjoyed it. "Vinnie's red in the face," she sang, and laughed as he bent his head in embarrassment. "Yuffie," he managed to say, but he could say no more. "Aww, you're speechless! That is so cute!" Yuffie squealed. Vincent's little smile disappeared momentarily. He was NOT cute. Yuffie laughed out loud. Vincent could tell that she was doing it on purpose. He feigned anger, but she squeezed his cheeks together and laughed even more. His brows furrowed and he grabbed her arms and pulled on them, resulting in Yuffie's small body became taut against his and her face was not very far away from his. In fact, it was quite close, close enough for Vincent to become very tense. Her slim but curvy body felt so good…some very tempting ideas came into his head, most of them involving his curious hands satisfying their curiosity of her body… He ran his hands slowly up her back and into her soft hair…_

…Vincent felt a soft feeling in his hand, like hair. He opened his eyes, and was extremely startled to see a small brown puppy in his hands. "Arf!" the pup barked, scaring him so much that he toppled off the root he was sitting on and into soft, slushy, disgusting mud, flat on his face. When he raised his head he was face to face with the puppy, which looked at him with its head cocked to one side in curiosity, wondering how the extremely pale skinned man turned from white to brown in the face. Vincent let out a frustrated growl, and Lily got scared and jumped away with a yelp. "Come back here, MUTT!" Vincent groaned to himself, but making no attempt to get up. When he thought back to what the cause of his fall was, he couldn't help but smile a little, and if his face wasn't all muddy, one could've seen the redness flickering across his cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

F6VS

OMG I'm so sorry I took so long to update!! My internet service went on lockdown! AAARRGGHH!! But anyway, hope you enjoy this one!

**Fantasy 6**

Vincent looked out of the slightly foggy window at the softly falling snow outside, sipping on a hot cup of coffee. Tifa and the kids were playing outside, making snow angels and snowmen, laughing and kidding around and enjoying each other's company; he couldn't remember the last time he had touched snow. A certain someone was running in and out of his mind all day… Indeed, the playful atmosphere outside was appropriate for her; she could fit in perfectly. He could see her smile, hear her laughter, and sense her mischief…

_Yuffie giggled as she hurled a large snowball to the window where the gloomy-faced Vincent sat. Vincent did not bat an eye, but lifted them to her slim form heavily dressed in black winter clothing. The slim hands stretched out towards him, calling him outside. He just sat there, sipping his coffee. She pouted; what a cute picture. Then the pout changed to the all too familiar expression of pure mischief, and he looked on, rather warily, as she bent and grabbed a large handful of snow, patting it into a ball as she approached the window. His heart lifted as she came closer, her sharp, youthful, feminine features becoming more visible through the misty window. _

_The instant her fingers grasped the window pane, he put the coffee cup down and stepped back from the window – but not fast enough. He felt the sharp, damp cold of the snow in his face when she threw it at him. He just stood there, snow hiding all but his blood-colored eyes, a laughing Yuffie standing before him. Vincent swiped a gloved hand over his face, removing the snow, and a faint hint of a smile graced his lips as he stepped back, turning and heading for the front door; oh, she'd pay for that. When he walked into the snow carpeted backyard, however, she was nowhere to be seen. He should have seen it coming. _

_A small shriek that could have only been Yuffie's reached his ear, and he turned just in time for her slim little body to slam into his as she jumped him, fighting playfully and giggling all the while as they rolled in the snow. He restrained her, but gently enough for her to put up a decent fight. The rolling stopped quite suddenly, with him on his back and she on top of him. His smile broadened by a millimeter as she scrunched up her face at him. _

"_You let me win Vinnie," she whined, hating the fact that she could never really win with Vincent as her opponent. He tensed as a smile dawned on her face, warm and beautiful. Oh God, he thought. He was vulnerable, and she knew it. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the ground, tired and slightly nervous… VERY nervous. He gasped softly as her little lips touched his forehead, then his eyelids, then his cheeks, and down to the corner of his mouth. She giggled as he stiffened in response. He could feel her breath, warming to his face… warm, warmer…_

Hot, Hot, HOT!!

Vincent jumped and let out a small expletive as the coffee burnt his lips, and a loud swear as he felt the scalding liquid run up his nose. He had tilted his coffee cup too much as he sipped it, being engrossed in his thoughts, and now he had become quite a laugh for the kids outside, who pointed and grinned and rolled in the snow, laughing. Tifa also could not help herself as she pressed delicate yet restraining fingers against her lips, hoping that Vincent would not be too offended. As Vincent placed his cup down on the windowsill and wiped his burning face and nose with his gloved hand, he bent his head, ashamed not by their laughter, but by the tingly redness that eased the burning just a little, engulfing his cheeks and causing the tiniest, barely visible smile to touch his lips despite his pain. 

AAAWWWW!! That was definitely awww-able . Gosh, I'm so evil. But it was fun writing this chapter. Please tell me if the snow effect was good. Trinidad doesn't have snow, so this was based on TV .


	7. Chapter 7

Fantasy 7

**Fantasy 7**

"Vincent!" Tifa gasped in surprise, staring wide eyed at the tall, red-cloaked figure that stepped through the doors of the bar. He raised red eyes to hers, and she, being now accustomed to the mysterious man's attitudes, smiled warmly at him. "Strange to see you here during the day. Drink?" she asked, but the tall man shook his head and his eyes darted around. Tifa understood. "Cloud's drunk," she explained, jerking her head in the direction of her spiky-haired friend, laughing raucously with his drinking partner, Reno. "And Barret's spending some time with Marlene. Even Yuffie's busy cleaning the house," Tifa told him, sympathetically, "Guess there's no training partner today." Vincent simply nodded, and started towards the stairs, his mind running on what a certain little munchkin would be doing in place of cleaning…

_Vincent glided up the stairs, thinking of the little ninja cuddled up in a bed somewhere, hiding from the cold of the rainy day. He got to his room and, to his surprise, the door was open. He peered in, looking for the intruder. It was the cutest intruder he had ever seen. She sat up in the bed, surrounded by the dark red quilt he used, grinning at him; she seemed to be expecting him. She raised a slim arm towards him, motioning for him to come to her. He blinked, but the message she sent did not seem to register. She laughed, and his cheeks reddened a little, embarrassed that he didn't know what to do. She got up and off the bed; it was then that he saw what she was wearing._

_The ninja-thief, though young, was quite sexy in a sleek-bodied kind of way. She wore an old and very short top that only covered her bust, leaving her flat, taut stomach for his hungry gaze; it had clearly been ripped that way. Her denim pants legs had been rolled up to their very shortest, and her long, slender legs made his fingers itch to touch them. She walked slowly, catlike towards him, her beautiful grey eyes sparkling with anticipation and mischief. What was she anticipating?? He entered his room, aiming to look dignified and unaffected. She giggled; it didn't work. He was stiff, and stiffened even more when she stood inches away from his body, her slimness contrasting with his broad frame. _

_"What's wrong Vinnie?" she chided, wrapping one long arm around his broad chest, pulling his body towards her. His arm automatically slipped itself around her waist before he could think, and the blush spread over his long, sharp nose. She laughed out loud and wrapped her other arm around him, this time pulling him more sharply, falling onto the bed and pulling him onto her slim body. As he fell on top of her, his heart leaped to his throat and his senses roared within at the feeling of her smooth skin and shapely body against him. What the hell should I do? He thought as Yuffie giggled at his confusion and nervousness, her slim fingers brushing the side of his face, the sensitive area under his ear, his neck, his chest, playing with his senses. He could take it no more._

_He lowered his head and pressed a light, shaky kiss on her cheek, and she gasped, then giggled again. "Ooh! Vinnie wants to play!" she teased, and a smirk appeared on his face. He kissed her cheek again, then her ear, then the velvety flesh beneath it. He moved back to the side of her face, then her nose, which made her laugh, and then the corners of her lips. Her hands crept up his back and into his hair, willing him to come to her. He slipped both arms around her waist, holding her firmly to him. His lips were a mere inch from hers as he leaned closer…_

_**Bump!**_

Vincent let out an expletive as his head collided sharply with the edge of a door, the door to his room. He placed the tips of his fingers on his forehead, massaging it; it was then that he realized his door was open. His brow furrowed and a small frown sharpened his features. He opened the door wide and stood solidly in the doorway to block the trespasser from running. His eyes widened slightly and his brows shot up in disbelief at the sight of YUFFIE sitting upright on his bed, eyes wide with fright. She gasped audibly and sprung up, stammering, "Uh, I – I was - um – cleaning and I – dust – on the bed and –" Vincent stared at her, stammering her life out, then lowered his head and closed his eyes. He walked over to her and covered her small lips with his fingers, sending her silent. He smirked at her, hoping that she would understand. Her knees buckled under her, and she fell right where he wanted her to – into his arms. He held her close, and, seeing the nervous look on her face and the redness of her cheeks, he smiled in reassurance. He bent his head and, to his own shock of himself, pressed his lips against hers in a deep, passionate kiss. Her lips were warm and sweet and soft; it was a kiss that was more magical than any of the kisses in his wildest dreams; this in itself was a fantasy. He was kissing Yuffie Kisaragi, the little munchkin of a ninja that he had grown to know and… and to love.

"YUFFIE!? VINCENT!?" The high pitched voice, filled with disbelief, belonged to Tifa, who stood staring in shock at Yuffie and Vincent kissing, along with a drunk Cloud and a smirking Cid, a speechless Barret and two grinning children, Marlene and Denzel. Vincent and Yuffie stared at them, then looked at each other. Vincent put an annoyed look on his face, while Yuffie blushed. "This isn't how I imagined it would be," Yuffie giggled. "Neither did I," Vincent replied, his eyes darkening with anger at the spectators in the doorway. Yuffie giggled a little, the blushed again. He looked down at her, and could not prevent the tingly redness from enveloping his face. He smiled a little; at least this time, it was real.

Yay I'm done!! Hope ya liked and I'm glad you guys enjoyed the Fantasies of Vincent and Yuffie (The Cutest Couple Ever!)


End file.
